BROKEN HEARTS
by ARIUS EL PURIFICADOR
Summary: El corazon de Inuyasha se encuentra partido en dos, por un lado su misteriosa y sensual Kikyou, y por el otro su tierna e inocente Kagome y La aparicion de un nuevo enemigo solo agregara tension a la situacion, quien sera la dueña de su corazon?
1. REMEMBRANZA

Remembranza:

-¡Inuyasha, ¡despierta ya por favor y ven a ayudarnos aunque sea!

-¡ya deja de molestarme Kagome!

¿Hacia cuanto tiempo habia comenzado todo esto, ¿desde hacia cuanto estabamos tras los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, una y otra vez estas preguntas rondaban mi mente, tantos recuerdos, algunos verdaderamente penosos, otros sencillamente simples; ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzo toda esta caceria, cuando no estabamos peleando contra algun monstruo, nos reuniamos en la aldea juntos con la anciana Kaede, o estabamos reparando los edificios debido a los ataques; ahora mismo era uno de esos casos, y como era habitual en mi, preferia quedarme tendido en una rama de cualquier arbol cercano haciendo guardia, por si algun espiritu maligno aparecia...

A veces mientras miraba el rojizo atardecer, inevitablemente comenzaba a recordar, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, e incluso Shippo, todos ellos ahora forman parte de mi vida, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, yo no seria el mismo si ellos no estuvieran...; mientras observaba la puesta del sol, veia a Kagome, esforzandose en ayudar a los aldeanos, siempre con su sonrisa y su tipico entusiasmo, sencillamente no podia quitarle los ojos de encima, y sin que yo me diera cuenta me habia sonrojado, por suerte nadie me estaba viendo o hubiera sido demasiado desagradable. Cuando Kagome finalmente termino su labor se acerco hacia donde me encontraba, ella vestia su habitual uniforme de escuela, con la diferencia de que ahora llevaba el pelo recogido, lo cual la hacia ver aun mas hermosa; totalmente exhausta se dejo caer y se recosto sobre la corteza, con los ojos cerrados, ella comenzo a hablarme con un tono suave y gentil

-dime Inuyasha, ¿en que piensas mientras estas recostado sobre las ramas, varias veces te he visto y tu mirada parecia totalmente perdida

Sin saberlo, acababa de notar que ella se habia vuelto mucha mas perceptiva, es como si su sexto sentido se hubiera desarrollado totalmente y pudiera percibir las emociones o sentimientos de las personas con solo observarlas..., al menos eso me parecia...

-en nada... ya deja de molestarme...

-acaso...¿sigues pensando en Kikyou?

Definitivamente...ella habia acertado...

Desde que Kikyou habia vuelto a la vida, desde aquel abrazo engañoso, desde aquel beso sublime...no habia dejado de pensar en ella..., durante un tiempo Kagome habia tomado su lugar..., sin embargo ella al volver y toparse en mi camino nuevamente..., es como si mi corazon hubiera vuelto a la vida...es como si volviera a ser el de antes, con las mismas ilusiones de volver a tener un futuro, de tal vez...ser feliz..., aunque a ciencia cierta, no se si Kikyou seguira sintiendo lo mismo por mi..., a pesar de saber que fue el mismo Naraku el que nos tendio aquella trampa hace 50 años, no se si ella seguira guardandome rencor..., sinceramente la comprendo.., pero no por eso he dejado de sentir lo mismo que sentia hace 50 años, como aquel dia, en que dulcemente la ayude a descender de aquella barca, en la que inocentemente se tropezo y fue a parar a mis brazos, desde aquel dia, supe que Kikyou era una mujer muy especial, y que jamas volveria a encontrar otra mujer como ella...

-¿Inuyasha?

Nuevamente vuelvo a la realidad...

-creo que tu silencio me da la razon, aun la sigues amando

Su tono habia cambiado, ahora parecia un poco mas triste; decidido a no quedarme, descendi rapidamente de la rama

-ya deja de molestarme ¿quieres, es asunto mio lo que yo piense o haga...

En mi estupido enfado, no habia medido la frialdad de mis palabras, volteo para mirarla y observo a una Kagome, con una expresion totalmente triste..como si estuviera a punto de llorar...

-Ka...Kagome...

Balbuceo, tratando de mostrar un minimo arrepentimiento...

-¿sabes, tienes razon, uno no tiene derecho a meterse en asuntos privados ajenos

Ella se pone de pie y dandome la espalda, comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la cabaña donde se encontraba el resto del grupo

Kagome...yo...

-Inuyasha... ¡ABAJO!

Instantaneamente, mi rostro golpea contra la dura y escarpada tierra, mis ojos que antes denotaban preocupacion, ahora solo miran a Kagome con cierto resentimiento

-Inuyasha, eres un idiota y jamas cambiaras...

-¡vete, no te necesito, de todos modos, queria estar solo...

Respondo con rabia...;sin mas, me pongo de pie y me dirijo a los saltos hacia un peñasco, la noche ya era total... y como no habia arboles se podia observar el brillo de la luna llena plenamente...

-Kikyou...

Murmuraba para mis adentros...; me recoste sobre el borde de dicho peñasco, y me quede observando la hermosa luna, en cuyo centro se reflejaba el precioso rostro de mi amada sacerdotiza; estaba realmente preocupado, pero al no poder percibir su peculiar y delicioso aroma, tipico de una rosa, no podia saber en donde enontrarla o hacia donde dirigirme siquiera...

Hace 2 dias..., han pasado 2 dias desde la ultima vez que pude encontrarla...

FLASHBACK:

Una ardua batalla se libraba contra unos misteriosos cuervos rapaces que atacaron la aldea de la vieja sacerdotiza Kaede sin previo aviso, estas creaturas parecian insignificantes en un primer momento, eran totalmente oscuras, con garras y alas muy filosas como si fueran cuchillas, tenian ojos de un color carmesi brillante, eran muy veloces para la vista humana y al parecer nadie los controlaba, por desgracia en los primeros minutos del ataque no estuvimos presentes, por lo que agarraron desprevenidos a varios aldeanos, entre ellos varios niños lastimosamente; el panorama nos horrorizo demasiado, varios cuerpos desgarrados y regados por toda la aldea, y sus edificios teñidos con la sangre de sus ocupantes, los cuervos no parecian hambrientos, sino que solo se dedicaban a matar y desgarrar a sus presas. Al observar rapidamente la situacion, todos nos pusimos en movimiento para defender a los sobrevivientes; en un primer momento supusimos que se trataba de una obra de Naraku, por lo que una decidida Sango tomo con ambas manos la mano del monje, quien estaba a punto de utilizar su tecnica especial para absorber a las creaturas

-espere su excelencia, no sabemos si esto es obra de Naraku, es mejor no arriesgarse

-de acuerdo...

Mientras Sango y Miroku se encargaban de erradicar los cuervos que sobrevolaban los tejados de las cabañas, Kagome y yo protegiamos a los aldeanos, haciendo que se refugien en la enorme cabaña que se encontraba detras nuestro; Kagome rapidamente disparaba flechas purificadoras contra dichas creaturas, las cuales arrasaban bandadas completas, lo que demostraba irrefutablemente que eran espiritus malignos de todos modos; en un momento noto que un cuervo se aproxima a una indefensa Kagome, sin desenvainar mi espada, utilizo mis garras para borrarlo, Kagome al percatarse, me agradece con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro, sin pensar mas sigo erradicando a los cuervos que intentan atacar a los pobladores que tratan desesperadamente de llegar al refugio; de repente una mujer que es atacada por varios cuervos tropieza y cae, y cuando pareciera que toda esperanza esta perdida para ella, logro tomarla en mis brazos y a los saltos me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra Kagome, al bajarla, a los gritos me suplica

-¡por favor, mi hijo, es pequeño busquenlo por favor, tiene una cicatriz en su frente, ¡por favor!

-Inuyasha, rapido, ve por donde vino esa mujer, tal vez este escondido...

-enseguida

Rapidamente corro en la direccion de la que provino aquella mujer, sin embargo en el camino me encuentro con unos cuervos, me preparo para exterminarlos cuando noto que de un niño pareciera como si estuvieran absorbiendo algo, tristemente aquel niño tenia una cicatriz en su frente como la que su madre habia descrito, por sus picos abiertos entra lo que pareciera ser un alma, veo que hacen lo mismo con muchos niños mas, que por desgracia al igual que el ya estan muertos, solo con los niños no con los adultos, sin embargo sea lo que fuere que esten absorbiendo no iba a dejarlos con vida, me cercioro de que no haya nadie cerca, desenvaino mi espada, la cual toma su enorme forma habitual

-¡malditos sean desgraciados, de esta no saldran con vida! ¡¡¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Con agitar solo una vez a Colmillo de Acero, todo lo que se encontraba frente mio es borrado.

A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos algunos cuervos escapan graznando y volando en direccion oeste hacia el bosque; al volver al refugio, le doy la triste noticia, tanto a Kagome como a la mujer, la cual obviamente estalla en un llanto sin consuelo al igual que el resto de las mujeres que perdieron a sus niños y esposos; al reunirme con el resto del grupo, me doy cuenta que no fui el unico que presencio dicho acto extraño, Sango y Miroku tambien se percataron de ello

Miroku:

-estos cuervos solo absorbian lo que parecia ser el alma, pero solo de los pequeños, pero...¿por que?

Sango:

-quien quiera que este detras de todo esto, no tiene ningun perdon

Kagome:

-si hubiera sido obra de Naraku, hubiera enviado por lo menos sus insectos para vigilar, pero no lo hizo, asi que no sabemos si todo esto fue obra de el...

Inuyasha

-no percibo su olor... sin embargo hay algo que todavia me inquieta..., ¿que era lo que absorbian esos cuervos y por que solo los pequeños?

Miroku

-no lo se...a mi tampoco me gusta nada todo esto...

Kagome

-es mejor por ahora ayudar a la anciana Kaede a reorganizar a los sobrevivientes y prepararnos para pasar la noche...

Sango

-es verdad, Kirara y yo te ayudaremos tambien

Miroku

-yo ire a ver al pequeño Shippo, de seguro aun sigue escondido en aquel tronco de arbol al ver tantos cadaveres de niños, Inuyasha, ¿por que mejor no haces guardia hasta que se pueda estabilizar la situacion, es probable que los responsables de esto vuelvan

Inuyasha

-si...tienes razon...

Sin mas salgo de la cabaña, la noche ya habia caido... y en el cielo nocturno se podia observar una preciosa luna llena que que iluminaba toda la aldea, sin rumbo, me dirijo hacia el arbol mas alto, cuando de pronto, mi nariz capta aquel peculiar aroma, tan suave y embriagante... no podia equivocarme...era ella definitivamente,

-Kikyou...

Suspiro al viento...

No se encontraba muy lejos, corriendo lo mas rapido posible me dirijo hacia el lugar del que proviene aquel delicioso aroma..., una serpiente cazadora cruza frente mio, definitivamente estaba cada vez mas cerca. Muy cerca de la aldea, se encontraba Kikyou recostada en un arbol, de seguro debia de estar muy debil, puesto que las serpientes cazadoras constantemente le traian almas, las cuales depositaban delicadamente sobre su cuerpo; de seguro Kikyou percibio la batalla, por eso se acerco a la aldea, de una manera muy sigilosa.

Irradiando una tenue luz, su cuerpo se alimentaba de las almas de los pobladores caidos, las cuales aun rondaban por el lugar antes de partir al mas alla, dichas almas eran capturadas y depositadas por las serpientes; ella permanecia como un angel con los ojos cerrados, recostada sobre la corteza de un viejo arbol, se veia tan fragil y tan inocente, seguramente trataba de ahorrar energias, su blanca y palida piel resaltaba en la oscuridad del bosque, y su delicado cabello suelto se encontraba tendido hacia delante, lo que la hacia aun mas hermosa; y su rostro, al igual que siempre, no expresaba señal alguna de vida, parecia como si estuviera sumida en un sueño eterno, lentamente me fui acercando, obnubilado ante tanta belleza, ante tanto misterio..., por alguna razon me atraia irresistiblemente, repentinamente en su bello rostro se dibuja una sonrisa

-veo que aun sigues con vida...

-esos insignificantes montruos jamas podrian haber acabado conmigo

-¿que haces aqui Inuyasha? ¿acaso vienes a copadecerte de mi debilidad?

-deja de decir tonterias Kikyou, he venido por que... he percibido tu aroma...ademas...tenia tantos deseos de verte...

-¿verme? ¿para que querias verme?

-Kikyou...tu lo sabes ¿verdad, sabes que aun sigo amandote como aquel dia en que me prometiste que me transformarias en humano para poder estar juntos...lo sabes ¿no?

Mientras pronuncio estas palabras me iba acercando hasta quedar frente a ella, me arrodillo para estar a su altura, en ese momento ella abre los ojos, y mirandome con una expresion de total frialdad responde

-Inuyasha...el pasado no se puede borrar, por mas que nosotros lo intentemos, lo hecho hecho esta, no se puede cambiar, es por eso que se debe aprender a convivir con el u olvidarlo como en mi caso...

Conocia demasiado bien a Kikyou... ella haciendo prevalecer su orgullo por sobre las cosas jamas admitiria abiertamente que aun sentia lo mismo por mi, ademas ella tenia una muy particular manera de amar..., sin embargo habia una manera de probar si lo que decia era verdad...

Mirandola con cierta ternura y tristeza, la rodeo con mis brazos

-¿q...que haces Inuyasha? ¡¡sueltame, ¡te digo que me sueltes, ¡¡YA BASTA!

Sin hacer caso de sus golpeteos en mi espalda o de sus reproches, no la soltaba, seguia abrazandola con tanta ternura y delicadeza

-Kikyou, yo en verdad te amo...sigo amandote y jamas te olvide, tampoco quisiera olvidarte, puesto que tu sola existencia es la que le da sentido a mi vida, tu eres la dueña de mi corazon...

Poco a poco la sacerdotiza fue cediendo, sus manos que antes golpeaban mi espalda ahora no hacian mas que acariciarla dulcemente, sus reproches habian cesado y su precioso rostro ahora se recostaba en mi pecho, ella cerro los ojos y solo se dejo llevar por la situacion; las serpientes cazadoras giraban en torno a nosotros.

Entonces me separe de ella...y sin poder resistirme a aquel angelical rostro, acerque mis labios a los de ella, y dulcemente la bese, ella correspondio a aquel beso; aun con los ojos cerrados y sin soltarme...se aferro mas a mi...

-Kikyou...

-creo que ya es suficiente por hoy Inuyasha...ella de seguro te esta esperando...

-yo...quiero quedarme contigo aqui...

-es triste ver como cedes tan facilmente ante una minima muestra de afecto fingida...

Al decir esas palabras, se aparto de mi, sin embargo...sabia que ese abrazo y ese beso no habian sido fingidos para nada...ella aun sentia algo por mi, aunque no sabia si ese sentimiento era tan fuerte como el de hace 50 años...

Se puso de pie, tomo su arco y flechas

-Inuyasha...el pasado no puede convivir con el presente y lo sabes, seria mucho mejor para ti si escogieras el olvido...

-sabes que eso es imposible Kikyou...yo te amare por siempre... y lo sabes...

-eres el mismo idiota que hace 50 años...no cambiaras jamas...por cierto...ultimamente he percibido una extraña energia que se aproxima del oeste..., no es maligna, pero tampoco puedo asegurarte que sea benigna, es muy extraña...tal vez tu amiguita sepa algo...

Sin decir mas...Kikyou se marcho con sus serpientes cazadoras, las cuales la seguian fielmente

-¡espera Kikyou, no te vayas...

Trate de detenerla, pero una extraña neblina aparecio repentinamente, ocultando tanto a ella como a su delicioso aroma; resignado decidi volver a la aldea, al llegar a la cabaña donde supuestamente se encontraban los demas, noto que habia alguien sentado en la entrada, al acercarme me percato de que es Kagome, quien estaba sentada con su cabeza sobre sus flexionadas rodillas

-Kagome...¿que haces aqui todavia despierta?

Sin responderme me mira con cierta tristeza y desencanto, acaso...¿me habria visto?

-Kagome...

-habia percibido la energia de Kikyou, ademas sus serpientes cazadoras merodearon por la aldea durante un buen rato, llevandose las almas de los muertos...

Ella rapidamente se levanto y entro en la cabaña...

Kagome...no podia mirarla siquiera a los ojos... es por esa razon que esa noche dormi afuera...

FIN FLASHBACK 

-Kikyou...

Mientras miraba la hermosa luna, veia pasar varias siluetas...que cruzaban el hermoso y estrellado cielo nocturno...me esforze por tratar de descubrir quienes eran; por el apestoso olor y por la forma en que su larga cabellera ondulaba al viento, pude cerciorarme de que se trataba de Sesshoumaru y sus compañeros, se dirigian en direccion al oeste, sea lo que fuere que percibio, le atrae mucho mas lo que hay alli que venir enfrentarme...

De repente escucho el crujir de una rama detras mio..., me pongo en guardia a punto de desenvainar mi espada...cuando veo que la que aparece es Kagome

-Inuyasha...¿que haces aqui?

-solo mirando el cielo nocturno

Mas calmado...bajo mi guardia y vuelvo a recostarme, caminando lentamente Kagome se sienta a mi lado

-¿sabes, yo...queria pedirte perdon por lo de esta tarde...

-esta bien, no tienes por que disculparte...en realidad yo...fui muy rudo contigo...asi que...perdoname...

No es mi estilo andar disculpandome...es por eso que pedi perdon demasiado sonrojado, cuando giro mi cabeza para verla, ella me mira con extrañeza y pone una mano en mi frente y otra en la suya...

-¿¿¿Q...QUE HACES?

-no, no tienes fiebre, ¿estas bien, no es tipico de ti andar disculpandote

Sonrojado y malhumorado, quito su suave mano de mi frente...

-ya deja de molestarme ¿¿¿¿quieres?

Ella esboza una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro..., al mirarla mi malhumor habia desaparecido; esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, esa ojos llenos de vida y felicidad...

-Kagome...yo...

-¿pasa algo Inuyasha?

Ella me miro un tanto desconcertada...era tipico de ella, puesto que era una chica muy inocente y a pesar de ser bastante perceptiva en los temas referentes a los sentimientos, habia cosas que ella aun no podia captar...

¿Que era lo que sentia por Kagome, ella le daba alegria a mi vida y por mas redundante que sea le daba vida a mi vida...Kagome...

Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos...mi rostro mostraba cierta preocupacion e incertidumbre..

Fue entonces cuando inconcientemente mis fuertes brazos la rodearon

-Inuyasha...no...

Su voz era suave y casi apagada..., sin embargo ella se aparto de mi abrazo y con un tono demasiado enojado y una mirada llena de completa furia me reprocho

-¡eres un IDIOTA, ¡maldito mujeriego, hace 2 dias estuviste con Kikyou y ahora en su ausencia ¿yo soy su reemplazo?

Al parecer despues de todo..si nos habia visto..., no pude siquiera decir una palabra...tenia razon...aunque, estaba completamente seguro que lo que sentia por Kagome tambien era algo fuerte...no sabria explicarlo...pero al menos lo sentia asi...

Ella me dio la espalda y cuando parecia que iba a retirarse, una fuerte rafaga de viento nos sorprende y tanto ella como yo nos percatamos de una muy fuerte energia maligna.

Rapidamente levanto mi mirada y veo que una extraña arma cae del cielo y se clava firmemente en la tierra, frente a Kagome

-¡¡KAGOMEEEEE! - Grito desesperado -

-estoy bien Inuyasha...

-jaja.. no por mucho mi señora...

Una sombra zurca el cielo y se posa sobre la extraña arma clavada en el suelo, cuando puedo ver bien, veo que se trata de una guadaña, cuyo filo estaba totalmente ensangrentado y en el centro (donde la parte filosa y el palo se unen) una perla de color rojo brillaba. Aquel extraño personaje lanzo una fuerte carcajada

-¿QUIEN ERES MALDITO? – interrogo fuertemente –

-¡ja ja ja, seria muy descortes si no me presentara, muy bien...mi nombre es Shiki, para servirles...

CONTINUARA...


	2. NUEVOS TEMORES

Nuevos Temores:

-¡ja ja ja, seria muy descortes si no me presentara, muy bien...mi nombre es Shiki, para servirles...

En cuanto la polvadera logra disiparse del todo, puedo observar al presunto atacante que se encontraba elegantemente parado sobre su arma, mientras sonreia maleficamente no dejaba de observar a Kagome, sus ojos color violeta revelaban cierta insanidad en su personalidad, su cabello largo y oscuro ondulaba al viento, ocultando en ciertos momentos su rostro, vestia lo que parecia ser una "falda" de color negro, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y dejaba entrever sus piernas, tambien tenia ciertas tiras que pobremente cubrian su desnudo torso y unos guantes negros que parecian ser de tela. En cierto momento dejo de sonreir, se arranco una tira que cubia su pecho, tomo su pelo y lo ato con dicha prenda

-¡uff!.. asi esta mejor...

Tanto Kagome como yo estabamos paralizados, ambos intuiamos que cualquier movimiento que hicieramos podria terminar en tragedia; repentinamente, aquel sujeto se bajo de su arma, una vez en el piso la tomo con una sola mano y comenzo a acercarse lentamente hacia Kagome, sabiendo en que podria terminar todo esto, me prepare a desenvainar mi espada

-yo que tu no intentaria eso mi estimado amigo peludo

-¿que es lo que quieres maldito?

-para serte sincero, mis superiores me han ordenado erradicar de este sector todo ser que posea energias puras, ¡ah si, casi me olvidaba, mientras venia hacia este lugar tuve la suerte de encontrarme con tu "noviecita"

-¿QUEEEEE?

-mira, es un souvenir que ella gentilmente me obsequio

Llevando su mano libre a su pecho, revuelve dentro de esas tiras y toma un objeto, el cual arroja hacia mi con cierto asco, facilmente lo tomo y al poder observar me percato de que es un pedazo de flecha rota, como las que Kikyou llevaba consigo, sin embargo dicho objeto estaba manchado con sangre, y no parecia ser la sangre de este individuo. Con rabia estrujo el objeto, por mi cabeza comenzaban a pasar las mil y un posiblidades acerca de lo que pudo pasarle a mi amada sacerdotiza, por desgracia solo podia pensar en lo peor

-Inuyasha...

Kagome percibia mi rabia y mi temor acerca de perder a Kikyou por segunda vez, dentro de mi furia, podia oir su dulce y calida voz llamandome, mis ojos que habian perdido su brillo habitual se cruzaron con los de ella, a quien pude divisar que venia corriendo hacia mi que habia caido de rodillas

-vaya, disculpeme mi señor, pues no sabia que aquel putrefacto cadaver ambulante le era tan importante, por cierto ¿sabe, ahora mismo seguramente esta agonizando al norte, cerca de la zona montañosa, bajo ese monton de rocas que cayo sobre ella, eso sin mencionar que me tome el lujo de desgarrar cada centimetro de su delicada y sedosa piel con mi querida compañera, sin lugar a dudas tanto su cuerpo como su sangre eran exquisitamente deliciosos

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, sus insanicos ojos se perdian en la oscuridad, y su lengua relamia sus labios como si estuviera recordando extasiado dicho momento, Kagome al oir todo eso solo se limito a observar mi reaccion, obviamente a ella no le hizo mucha gracia tampoco, sin embargo no podia hacer mucho, puesto que no llevaba consigo sus armas

-no se preocupes señor, si se va ahora y deja que esta hermosura y yo estemos a solas, seguro podra disfrutar de sus ultimos segundos antes de que vuelva adonde realmente pertenece

-Kikyou...no te perdere por segunda vez...

Murmuro para mis adentros...

Kagome, un tanto asustada al verme se aparta un poco de mi, puesto que mi rostro habia cambiado radicalmente, mis ojos se enrojecieron y mis mejillas palidecieron un poco, nuevamente se habia liberado en mi, mi bestia interior, sentia como por mis venas corria la sangre demoniaca, todo mi cuerpo hervia y clamaba la muerte de aquel detestable individuo; sin embargo a pesar de todo este cambio, la asustada Kagome que se habia apartado, tiernamente me rodea con sus calidos brazos, apoyando su hermoso rostro contra el mio

-Inuyasha... por favor no... no de nuevo...Inuyasha...por favor...vuelve en si...

De repente una lagrima rozo mi mejilla izquierda, la parte humana que aun quedaba en mi, se percato de ello y lucho contra mi lado demoniaco, el cual termina cediendo, mis ojos nuevamente recuperaron su habitual brillo dorado, y al fin, al tomar conciencia y completo control de mi cuerpo, veo que Kagome esta aferrada a mi, derramando injustamente sus lagrimas y suplicando mi nombre

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha...

-que ternura..., bueno mi estimado señor, veo que le gusta jugar a dos puntas despues de todo, no se preocupe, ahora mismo le haran compania a la otra en el mas alla

Rompiendo el clima que habia entre Kagome y yo, Shiki en un rapido movimiento, empuño su guadaña, dio un salto y cuando parecia que iba a terminar con nosotros, rapidamente tomo a Kagome en mis brazos y salto en direccion sur, justo debajo del peñasco, Kagome cierra los ojos y solo se limita a aferrarse mas a mi, en cuanto toco el suelo me percato de que nos encontrabamos en campo abierto, sin perder un segundo comienzo a correr velozmente con la intencion de perderlo, sin embargo el era demasiado rapido y ya casi nos pisaba los talones; fue en ese momento, cuando intenta asestarnos con su guadaña por detras, por suerte logro esquivar el ataque y solamente razga mi atuendo, de repente mi sexto sentido capta un peligro que se acerca por mi derecha, logro evadirlo, pero mi brazo queda totalmente razgado. Totalmente ensangrentado y jadeando me detengo, bajo a Kagome, quien con una expresion de total preocupacion examina mi herida, de pronto escucho la voz de Shiki quien se acerca lentamente por detras

-es tipico de ti arruinar mis fiestas ¿no es asi Zann?

-no me malinterpretes Shiki, es solo que nuestros superiores quieren que terminemos con nuestra labor lo mas rapido posible, quieren que todos los sacerdotes y sacerdotizas sean exterminados, no quieren que ninguna energia pura manche esta tierra

Lentamente caminando por la derecha se acerca un sujeto, tenia un largo cabello azul atado a una tira, como si fuera un samurai, tenia el torso desnudo y solo vestia lo que parecia ser un pantalon color negro, tenia dos muñequeras, de una de ellas salia una larga cadena que se enredaba en su pecho, y en el extremo de esa cadena se encontraba un objeto con forma de una estrella de 3 puntas muy filosa, la cual era sostenida con su mano derecha; obviamente el habia sido quien me habia herido sorpresivamente; aquel individuo voltea su rostro, dirigiendo su fria y seria mirada hacia mi y Kagome, que se encontraba frente mio, como si fuera a protegerme

-escucha hibrido, no tenemos nada en contra tuyo, solo dejanos a esta mujer y te perdonaremos la vida, es ella la que nos interesa

-¡HAH! NO DIGAN IDIOTECES, ELLA VENDRA CONMIGO, LO QUIERAN USTEDES O NO

-lamento oir eso –suspira resignado- entonces no tengo mas opcion que eliminarte a ti tambien

Desenreda lentamente la cadena de su cuerpo, y prepara tanto su cadena como su arma; Shiki, observando a su compañero, sonrie y prepara su guadaña

-Zann, dejame a la mujer, me gusta saborear la sangre pura e inocente de las sacerdotizas

-si... yo me encargare del hibrido, de todos modos no supone ya una gran amenza puesto que su brazo esta herido y no podra manejar bien su espada...

Torpemente trato de desenvainar a Colmillo de Acero con mi mano izquierda, por suerte logro hacerlo, pero apenas puedo mantenerla, miro a ambos y me doy cuenta que estan muy decididos a acabar con Kagome, desgraciadamente ambos son muy rapidos y no podre protegerla, huir tampoco seria prudente solo lograria que ambos nos alcancen

-Inuyasha...por favor vete...ellos solo me buscan a mi...si huyes ahora tendras chances de salvar a Kikyou

-N...NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES KAGOME, YO JAMAS TE ABANDONARE, PASE LO QUE PASE NO DEJARE QUE TE PASE NADA, AUN SI TENGO QUE SACRIFICAR MI VIDA PARA ELLO...

-Inuyasha...

Los ojos cristalisnos de una Kagome sonrojada no hacian mas que hervir mi sangre para que acabase con esos dos sujetos, ella sabiendo que mucho no podia hacer solo se limito a aferrarse a mi brazo malherido; de pronto Zann y Shiki se avalanzan sobre mi, sin embargo en el momento en que estoy por agitar mi espada para tratar de eliminarlos, veo que un objeto cae al suelo frente a todos nosotros, dicho objeto estalla y crea una gigantesca pantalla de humo, tanto yo como mis atacantes quedamos totalmente cegados, de repente siento como las suaves y delicadas manos de Kagome sueltan mi brazo, desesperado y con los ojos cerrados vuelvo a envainar a Colmillo de Acero, y con el brazo que aun esta sano, comienzo a tantear por mi alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar a Kagome, fue en ese instante cuando percibo un fuerte olor que se iba acercando cada vez mas a mi, sorpresivamente escucho una voz susurrandome a mi oido

-tu olfato puede rastearme, tengo a Kagome, sigueme rapido antes que el humo se disipe

No sabia si confiar en aquella voz, pero teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situacion, resolvi por arriezgarme, solo rogaba que Kagome estuviera bien, puesto que no podia percibir su dulce aroma, solo percibia el olor de aquel extraño que me habia susurrado, aun cegado no podia ni me atrevia a abrir mis ojos, solo me guiaba por mi olfato, corri durante varios minutos en direccion de donde provenia aquel olor, finalmente decidi abrir mis ojos y para mi sorpresa me encontraba ya muy lejos de aquellos dos y justo enfrente de la entrada del bosque que da acceso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede; rendido y aun sangrando caigo de rodillas, a pesar de mi total agotamiento aun pude escuchar la dulce y tierna voz de Kagome llamandome desesperadamente, mis pesados ojos aun pueden verla aferrandose a mi cuerpo, de pronto veo una silueta que se encuentra junto a ella, parpadeando severamente logro recuperar la claridad en mis ojos, levanto mi mirada y me percato de que aquel que nos salvo es nada menos que Kohaku, sus ojos frios e inocentes al mismo tiempo no se apartaban de los mios; haciendo un enorme y doloroso esfuerzo logro tomarlo por el cuello con mi ensangrentada mano

-¿QUE BUSCAS AQUI MALDITO?

-Inuyasha dejalo por favor, el nos rescato...

-¡HAH! SOLO LO HIZO PARA PODER ELIMINARNOS, SEGURAMENTE NARAKU ES EL QUE ESTA DETRAS DE TODO ESTO

En ese momento Kohaku dio media vuelta su rostro y con una voz un tanto perturbada me respondio friamente

-Naraku...ya no existe...

-NO MIENTAS MALDITO, SI EL YA NO EXISTIERA TU TAMPOCO ESTARIAS AQUI

-No miento, yo mismo vi cuando un extraño hombre que decia provenir de las tierras olvidadas del oeste, lo elimino con su arma...para mi suerte aquel sujeto no parecia saber nada acerca de la perla de Shikon, tuve mucha suerte al escapar...

Mi mirada llena de resentimiento hacia el no cambiaba, en cambio Kagome solo lo observaba con incertidumbre, al parecer ella no sabia si creerle o no, pero estaria dispuesta a confiar en el, al menos eso me transmitia su mirada

-Naraku ya no puede controlarme, finalmente soy libre y mis recuerdos han vuelto – levanta su mirada y suspira largamente – hermana...

La expresion de duda de Kagome cambio a un semblante maternal y lleno de ternura, sin embargo aun seguia perturbado por algo, en ese momento recorde las palabras de aquel lunatico, Kikyou...mi amada sacerdotiza, dijo que se encontraba en el norte en la zona montañosa, totalmente desesperado y angustiado me puse dolorosamente de pie, sin escuchar las suplicas de Kagome la observe y le dije en un tono totalmente angustiado

-Kagome...la aldea esta cerca, corre hacia ella lo mas rapido que puedas...y avisale a los demas sobre esto...

-Inuyasha...

-aun no confio en el plenamente, por suerte la aldea no esta muy lejos, ve de prisa...

Sin mas, corri velozmente hacia las montañas dejandolos atras, no paso mucho tiempo para que el verde pastisal fuera tornandose marron por el color de la tierra y las rocas; ya en la zona montañosa, comienzo a buscar algun rastro de Kikyou, pero ni siquiera su aroma percibo, desesperado comienzo a saltar de roca en roca buscando algun rastro de ella, en un momento veo que bajo mis pies se encuentra el arco de Kikyou que estaba partido al igual que sus flechas, mas adelante veo la tierra cubierta de sangre, y no muy lejos de alli hay un cumulo de rocas, es ahi cuando recorde lo que el bastardo de Shiki habia dicho

-"... bajo ese monton de rocas que cayo sobre ella..."

Con ambas manos comienzo a excavar y en mi angustia no hago mas que llamarla, sin embargo con cada roca que lograba quitar, mi miedo solo aumentaba; finalmente al quitar una roca de gran tamaño, sale a la luz su delicada mano, la cual estaba totalmente ensangrantada, aun con una minima ilusion y aun mas angustiado, haciendo sobreesfuerzo fisico logro quitar lo mas rapidamente el resto de las rocas que cubrian a mi amada sacerdotiza. Luego de varios minutos, ella se encuentra libre, pero mis ojos no hacen mas que derramar lagrimas al ver el estado en que ella se encontraba, su atuendo de color rojo estaba totalmente rasgado dejando entrever parte de su hermoso cuerpo, sin embargo sus delicadas piernas ahora se encontraban totalmente ensangrentadas, con profundos cortes, su atuendo blanco tambien se encontraba totalmente cortado, por desgracia tanto sus palidos brazos como el resto de su delicado cuerpo se encontraban en un estado critico, su vestimenta estaba totalmente manchada de sangre; su rostro solo contenia ciertos cortes menores a comparacion del resto de su cuerpo; de sus ojos y de sus labios caian hilos de sangre. Haciendo un esfuerzo logre tomarla en mis brazos, lo hice muy lentamente, puesto que no queria que sufriera daño alguno si hacia algun mal movimiento, entre lagrimas aun podia pronunciar su precioso nombre

-Kikyou...por favor...no me dejes...no de nuevo...¡por favor!...

-I...In...Inuyasha...

-¡SI, AQUI ESTOY KIKYOU, AHORA MISMO TE LLEVARE A LA ALDEA

- tomando su suave mano – POR FAVOR RESISTE

-n...no...ba...bajame...yo...estoy bien...

-Kikyou, por favor no seas tan orgullosa –apoyando mi rostro suavemente en su hombro– no dejare que mueras, no soporto siquiera la idea de volver a perderte por segunda vez

Cuando finalmente pude observar su hermoso rostro aun sangrando, pude ver que por primera vez sus palidas mejillas se habian sutilmente sonrojado, tal vez seria la unica oportunidad que podria ver ese hermoso gesto en ella, aprovechando la ocasion le di un dulce y calido beso en esos sedosos y puros labios suyos; un momento despues ella cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzo a enfriarse mucho mas de lo habitual

-¡KIKYOU, NO

Sabiendo que no podia perder un minuto mas me dirigi lo mas rapidamente posible hacia la aldea, no tarde mucho en llegar al frondoso bosque, cruze las malezas velozmente sin importarme que las espinas de los filosos cardos me desgarren la vestimenta y la carne, todo lo que me importaba en ese momento era salvar a Kikyou, no podia pensar en otra cosa, su cuerpo cada vez se encontraba mas frio, necesitaba darme prisa; fue alli cuando crei que no llegaria mas cuando pude divisar las cabañas de la aldea, utilice mis ultimas fuerzas para darme prisa, en cuanto llegue me dirigi hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, la cual pude encontrar rapidamente, para mi sorpresa dentro de ella estaban junto con la vieja sacerdotiza Sango y Miroku, los cuales se sorprendieron al verme llegar ensangrentado con Kikyou en brazos, no hubo tiempo para charlas, tanto la anciana como yo sabiamos que si no nos dabamos prisa, Kikyou terminaria por fallecer; por suerte ella tenia todos los elementos a su disposicion, lo unico que podia hacer era esperar y rogar por que mi amada Kikyou no me abandonase nuevamente; por su parte el monje quiso examinar mis heridas, a lo que le respondi que no hacia falta, puesto que no eran tan graves como las de Kikyou, sali de la cabaña y fue alli cuando recorde a Kagome, en ese momento Sango tambien habia salido hacia afuera, parecia que iba a preguntarme algo cuando nuevamente angustiado, volteo y la miro con ojos desesperados

-¿Y KAGOME? ¿DONDE ESTA KAGOME?

-ha salido a buscarte, ¿acaso no la encontraste en el camino?

-¿AUN NO HA REGRESADO?

-no...¿le sucedio algo?

Kagome...no podia soportar la idea de perderla a ella tambien, no... Kohaku...ese maldito, sabia que no tenia que haber confiado en el; sumido en mis pensamientos comienzo a echarme la culpa, y hubiera seguido asi sino fuera por que Sango palmaba mi hombro totalmente preocupada

-Inuyasha...es la primera vez que te veo asi de perturbado, ¿acaso sucedio algo?

Cuando iba a contarle lo sucedido, veo que detras de ella aparecen dos siluetas, para mi sorpresa una de ellas resulta ser Kagome, quien venia escoltada por Kohaku, sin pensarlo dos veces comienzo a correr en direccion a ella; Sango observa mi reaccion, y al girar su cabeza para seguirme, sus tranquilos ojos se topan con la inocente mirada de su querido y anhelado hermano, sus brillantes ojos marrones pronto quedaron empañados por sus cristalinas lagrimas, sin poder mover siquiera sus labios cayo de rodillas totalmente rendida, su hermano al verla corrio rapidamente en direccion hacia ella, en cuanto se hubo reunido la abrazo fuertemente, ella aun no podia salir de su asombro, ni siquiera habia podido articular palabra alguna, sin embargo pudo mover sus brazos y rodear el frio cuerpo de su querido hermano, pero ante aquella escena familiar, el que rompio el silencio fue Kohaku

-hermana...mi querida hermana...finalmente estoy libre, finalmente puedo estar contigo de nuevo...

-Ko...Kohaku...dime que es verdad...dime que puedo confiar en ti...por favor dime que esto no es un sueño...

-no es un sueño, es verdad... finalmente estamos juntos otra vez...y esta vez sera para siempre...

Totalmente ajeno a aquella escena conmovedora, solo me concentro en Kagome, la cual al estar frente mio me mira de manera un tanto perturbada

-la...¿encontraste?

-si...ahora Kaede y Miroku se estan encargando de ella

-ya veo...

-Kagome...yo...

-es mejor que no digas nada Inuyasha...mejor deja que vea ese brazo tuyo

Sin oponer resistencia, me siento suavemente sobre el pastizal mientras Kagome examina mi malherido brazo; siento como sus suaves manos lo acarician, aliviando mi dolor, luego ella me dice que permanezca en mi sitio puesto que iba a la cabaña por sus cosas, mientras me quedo en mi sitio observo el rostro de Sango, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la veia sonreir, no dejaba de abrazar y contener a su hermano; ¿sera verdad lo que dijo Kohaku acaso?¿Naraku habra sido derrotado en verdad? ¿por quien y que motivos tendria para hacerlo si no es por la perla de Shikon, sin embargo aunque confie en Kohaku, habia algo que no me gustaba del todo. Mientras me encuentro sumido en mis pensamientos, siento como una suave mano palmea mi espalda, era Kagome quien habia vuelto con vendajes y extraños recipientes, para mi desgracia dichos recipientes eran medicinas segun ella, pero yo no lo consideraba asi puesto que cada vez que lo aplicaba sobre mis heridas (no solo en el brazo sino tambien en el cuerpo entero) se podia escuchar un fuerte aullido de dolor en un radio de dos kilometros aproximadamente. Luego de tanta tortura hacia mi demacrado cuerpo, todos entramos en la cabaña, al poco tiempo se reunio con nosotros Miroku, quien como era de esperarse tambien se sorprendio enormemente con la presencia de Kohaku, le interrogue sobre Kikyou y solo me dijo que habia que esperar puesto que de ahora en mas dependia de su propia fuerza, al ver que Kagome no quitaba su vista de mi, decidi quedarme alli, ademas sabia que Kikyou se encontraba en buenas manos, puesto que su ya ahora vieja hermana la estaba cuidando. Al estar todos reunidos, el joven cazador nos explico a todos la situacion:

-durante todo este tiempo, Naraku se ha estado refugiando en una montaña cerca de la costa oeste que da hacia el mar, sin embargo hace unos dias unos extraños hombres con unas extrañas armaduras desembarcaron, misteriosamente decubrieron donde se encontraba escondido y atravesaron todo campo de fuerza muy facilmente, Naraku me ordeno pelear tanto a mi como a Kagura, sin embargo no fuimos rivales para ellos, pero no nos asesinaron, sino que nos dejaron y partieron tras Naraku, el trato de absorberlos y al ver que fue inutil utilizo todos sus poderes contra ellos, por desgracia el veneno tambien fue inutil, el hombre que parecia ser el lider de todos ellos menciono que provenia de las tierras olvidadas del oeste, su nombre si mal no recuerdo era...Kael..., y utilizo un arma muy extraña para eliminar a Naraku, no era una espada como las nuestras, era recta y no encorvada y su empuñadura tenia lo que parecia ser un craneo, cuyos ojos brillaban, y al utilizarla contra Naraku lo purifico desapareciendolo por completo, luego uno de ellos volteo hacia mi y me dijo que me fuera, que ya era libre, pero que no me metiera en su camino nuevamente sino acabarian conmigo

-¿y Kagura? –interrogue-

-desaparecio...en cuanto naraku fue eliminado...

-eran siete personas...4 de ellos vestian armaduras y armas que jamas habia visto... los otros 3 parecian ser cazadores como nosotros pero por lo que pude sentir por sus energias, parecian ser muy debiles a comparacion de los demas, ustedes ya conocen a 2 de esos 3 –dirigiendo su mirada a mi y Kagome-: Shiki y Zann, por desgracia su poder no se compara con el de Kael, no se cuales sean sus intenciones, pero por lo ocurrido esta noche, puedo deducir que no son nada buenas...y al parecer Naraku solo era un obstaculo para ellos...

-es...esos hombres... so...son los 7 sabios de Dios...

Todos nos volteamos para ver de donde provenia dicha voz, y claramente pudimos ver que era la misma Kikyou la que estaba hablando, sin embargo ella era sostenida por su hermana puesto que se encontraba muy debil y con demasiadas vendas

-¿C...COMO DICES? –interroga un perturbado Miroku-

-es...esos hombres...vinieron a purificar el mundo...

Como era de esperarse ninguno de nosotros entendia lo que Kikyou estaba diciendo

-ah...ahora niño...po...¿por que... no les entregas la ...Perla de Shikon que tienes escondida?

Todos nos volvimos hacia Kohaku, quien bastante sorprendido tambien, bajo su mirada, revolvio en su vestimenta y le entrego a Sango la perla (la cual aun no estaba totalmente completa, pero si casi en su totalidad) que tenia Naraku en su poder, dicho objeto aun estaba contaminado por las energias negativas del malvado demonio, Kikyou friamente le pidio a Sango que le diera la perla, que ella se encargaria de purificarla nuevamente, la exterminadora se la entrego amablemente, una vez que la tenia en sus manos, Kikyou volvio a su habitacion para comenzar el ritual, en tanto Kaede resolvio por explicarnos detalladamente lo que quiso decir Kikyou con todo eso

-si los 7 sabios de Dios estan aqui, significa que el fin de todo lo que conocemos se acerca irremediablemente...

Totalmente paralizados por lo que acabamos de oir, solo pudimos observar a la anciana contar su historia con cierta frialdad y tristeza...

CONTINUARA...


	3. EL DILEMA DE SESSHOUMARU

El dilema de Sesshoumaru:

Sentado sobre una roca que sobresalia del pastizal se encontraba pensativo un poderoso demonio, la noche calida cubria el cielo, las estrellas brillaban y la luna llena florecia en el paramo nocturno, su larga cabellera ondulaba en la suave briza haciendo que su plateado cabello adquiera un inusual brillo, sus ojos dorados se encontraban totalmente perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo; durante horas habia permanecido en la misma posicion sin moverse. En ese momento una pequeña sombra se aproxima cautelosamente, sin embargo se detiene a unos pocos metros de el y se oculta tras un arbol, era nada menos que su fiel sirviente Yaken, quien venia a observar a su amo y señor, el gran demonio Sesshoumaru, con demasiado temor a molestarlo, se queda observandolo, sin embargo decide no importunarlo mas y se retira hacia donde se encuentra la pequeña Lin quien inocentemente se encuentra recogiendo unas flores para entregarsela a su señor, Lin al ver a Yaken aproximarse corre hacia el, en sus manos habia formado un pequeño collar de flores para Sesshoumaru, pero al no verlo se lo coloca a Yaken en su diminuto cuello

-señor Yaken, mire! mire, le habia preparado esto al señor Sesshoumaru, pero igual puedo hacer mas, tome esta es para usted

-Lin, ya basta de jue...

-le queda muy bien señor Yaken, ahora hare uno mas para el señor Sesshoumaru

Luego de ello Lin vuelve hacia el pequeño campo de flores para volver a rehacer un nuevo collar. Totalmete resignado Yaken, suspira largamente, se quita el collar de flores y se recuesta se sobre un arbol a descansar, mientras tanto no lejos de alli, la pequeña niña sigue recogiendo flores felizmente, de pronto sus pequeñas y suaves manos se topan con un pie, inocentemente ella levanta su mirada y sus marrones ojos se chocan con los insanicos ojos de un hombre totalmente vestido de negro quien empuña una enorme guadaña, gentilmente Lin con una tierna sonrisa le ofrece una flor a dicho hombre, el sujeto solo sonrie y levanta su arma, en ese momento Lin se percata del peligro que corre y comienza a gritar, de pronto una sombra cruza el cielo velozmente y detiene la estocada de la guadaña, era Sesshoumaru quien desenvainando su poderosa espada con energias demoniacas detiene el golpe, su expresion fria y seria ya de por si interroga al atacante quien responde friamente

-veo que los rumores eran ciertos mi estimado señor Sesshoumaru, ¿que le parece si mejor hacemos un trato, la niña a cambio un inmenso e infinito poder, ¿acaso no te satisfaceria tener un infinito poder?

Sin responder, Sesshoumaru contrataco velozmente y desarmo sin ninguna dificultad a su atacante, la guadaña cayo y se ensarto en el suelo, el demonio coloco la punta de su arma frente al cuello del sujeto

-ahora dime...¿quien eres y que quieres?...

-muy bien...mi nombre es Shiki mi señor, a su servicio...

-¿que quieres?...

-jejeje... no se preocupe, solo venia por la niña es todo

-señor Sesshoumaru...tengo miedo... –Lin se escondia temerosamente detras del poderoso demonio y se aferraba a el-

De repente una oscura nube obstruye la luz de la luna, oscureciendo el minusculo campo de flores, aprovechando la oscuridad, Shiki desaparece velozmente al igual que su arma, sin embargo su voz aun se podia escuchar en el aire

-mi estimado señor Sesshoumaru, veo que le agradan los retos, bien entonces, ¿porque terminamos nuestra pequeña disputa en mi pequeño recinto, se encuentra a 3 dias de aqui, al oeste, lo vere alli señor, ah! y por cierto, no se olvide de traer a la pequeña niña, me encanta jugar con los niños luego de una batalla

-idiota...

Sin una palabra mas, Sesshoumaru volvio a envainar su espada y comenzo a caminar en direccion hacia el oeste, luego volteo su mirada y se dirigio hacia la pequeña y con una voz extremadamente fria le dijo severamente

-Lin, despierta a Yaken, y de ahora en mas... trata de no separarte de mi

-SIII

Acatando las ordenes de su señor, Lin fue hacia los arboles y desperto bruscamente a un dormido Yaken, quien bastante perturbado y malhumorado reto severamente a la pequeña, quien con un tierno gesto de inocencia solo atino a sonreirle, y luego ambos alcanzaron a su señor quien lentamente caminaba por el pastizal. Durante la caminata, por la cabeza del demonio solo rondaban preguntas acerca de quien seria el sujeto y por que queria a Lin, sin embargo de lo unico que estaba seguro es que ese sujeto pagaria caro su osadia; durante toda la noche, caminaron larga y agotadoramente bajo el brillo resplandeciente de la luna. La marcha era en silencio, sin embargo tal vez debido al aburrimiento, la pequeña comenzo a tararear una cancion, lo que hacia un poco mas llevadera la marcha. De pronto, una serpiente cazadora se aproxima frente a Sesshoumaru, el gran demonio sin inmutarse la deja pasar, al igual que el resto que vienen aproximandose por delante de su camino, luego en el lejano horizonte, a un costado del camino, bajo un arbol se encuentra una silueta femenina recostada, a medida que se aproximan, el joven demonio se percata de que es la mujer que sello hace ya 50 años a su detestable hermano, nada menos que la sacerdotiza Kikyou, ella se percata de su presencia y rapidamente toma su arco y una flecha, apuntandolo comienza a seguirlo sigilosamente sin titubear, Sesshoumaru se detiene, la observa muy tranquilamente y con una mirada que helaba hasta los mismos huesos la observa

-te encuentras muy debil y aunque estuvieras en buenas condiciones no eres ninguna rival para mi mujer...

-¿que vienes a buscar demonio por estas tierras?

-no tengo por que decirte nada

De repente la sacerdotiza se percata de una pequeña niña en compania de aquel demonio, la cual, con ojos saltones y tiernos no deja de observarla mientras se aferra del brazo de Sesshoumaru, luego piadosamente la pequeña le suplica piadosamente al demonio

-señor Sesshoumaru, estoy muy cansada y tengo hambre, ¿por favor podria dormir un poco, ¿por favor?

La tierna voz de la niña al igual que sus ojos brillantes sorprendieron a Kikyou, quien no salia de su asombro al ver que tan inocente niña siguiera a tan horrible y poderoso monstruo, sin mas cerro sus ojos y bajo sus armas; Sesshoumaru sin inmutarse solo se dirigio a Yaken con una voz demasiado severa

-Yaken, busca algo de comer...volvere en cuanto salga el sol... y no se alejen demasiado de esa mujer...

Totalmente desconcertado, por la cara de Yaken solo caia una gota, luego dirigio su vista hacia Kikyou con demasiado temor, ella podria matarlos a ambos si quisiera, sin embargo ordenes eran ordenes asi que solo un tanto nervioso le dijo a Lin que se quedase cerca de la joven sacerdotiza, que el buscaria alimento y enseguida regresaria, sin mas Yaken se interno en el bosque que se encontraba a la derecha del camino y desaparecio, fue en ese momento que Lin se acerco a Kikyou, sentandose a su lado comenzo a platicarle con su tierna e inocente vocecita

-¿usted es una sacerdotiza no es asi?

-si, es verdad...

-VAYA, ¿y que hace por estos lugares durante la noche?

-voy peregrinando por las aldeas y ayudando a los heridos o enfermos

-WOW, ¿y no tiene miedo de viajar siempre usted sola?

-sinceramente no...ademas -sonriendole tiernamente- soy muy fuerte...

-y...¿no se siente sola?

-(bajando su cabeza un tanto resignada) ...debo...admitir que a veces si...me siento un poco sola y de no tener a alguien a mi lado...

-AH!...disculpe si la entristeci...

-(sonriendole nuevamente mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabezita) no te disculpes, esta bien, ademas...si tengo a alguien, pero muy rara vez nos vemos...y casi siempre nuestros encuentros son por muy poco tiempo...

-entonces...¿acaso ustedes estan enamorados?

Ante esa pregunta, Kikyou se ruborizo levemente y con una suave y dulce voz respondio afirmativamente, los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron, y comenzo a llenarla de preguntas, a las cuales la sacerdotiza trataba de responder de manera amable; luego de un tiempo el cielo se habia iluminado nuevamente por la presencia de las serpientes cazadoras, las cuales habian vuelto luego de hacer su trabajo, como era habitual depositaban las almas recolectadas en el cuerpo de Kikyou, ante esta escena Lin observaba todo muy sorprendida pero sin sentir miedo alguno, puesto que sabia que ella no le haria daño

-¿que son esos animales?

Kikyou medito un poco antes de responder, no podia contarle toda la verdad a una pequeña e inocente niña, era muy dudoso que comprendiera esos dilemas, asi que solo se limito a decirle que lo que depositaban sobre su cuerpo era energia espiritual, Lin inocentemente asintio. Durante un largo rato, las serpientes cazadoras merodearon sobre donde se encontraban, luego de haber saciado la curiosidad de la niña, fue el turno de Kikyou para interrogarla

-dime pequeña, ¿como fue que te encontraste con ese sujeto?

-¿el señor Sesshoumaru? –baja su cabeza un tanto triste y suspira profundamente-, bueno...un dia encontre al señor Sesshoumaru muy lastimado en el bosque, y a pesar de que a el yo no le agradaba lo ayude y trate de cuidarlo, luego la aldea en la que vivia fue atacada por unos lobos, todos murieron, trate de escapar e intentar buscar a mi señor, pero... no pude... sin embargo el señor Sesshoumaru me encontro y uso sus poderes para revivirme, por eso le estoy agradecida y por eso lo quiero tanto, y estoy segura que el siempre me protegera

Demasiado sorprendida Kikyou no podia articular palabra alguna, ¿como era posible que aquel horrible demonio pudiera apiadarse, lo unico que ella conocia de el era su terrible fama y que era el hermano de su querido Inuyasha, sin embargo era la primera vez que se topaba con el. De todos modos resolvio no seguir preguntandole, y solo se limito a estar junto a ella, tomando con una mano su cabeza la acerco hasta su pecho

-veo que tambien sabes lo que es la soledad y la tristeza, tus padres seguramente estarian muy orgullosos de ti

De repente los ojos de Lin se llenaron de lagrimas y en voz muy baja comenzo llorar aferrandose al atuendo de la sacerdotiza, quien gentilmente la contenia; la noche se hacia cada vez mas fria, y Yaken aun no regresaba, ambas se habian quedado en silencio observando la hermosa luna, en un momento Lin comenzo a tararear una cancion, la cual le traia muchos recuerdos a Kikyou, por su mente pasaron los momentos mas felices que ella tuvo al compartirlos con Inuyasha, las caricias, los abrazos, los besos, sin dudarlo ella si lo extrañaba en el fondo, pero su orgullo era muy fuerte y estaba segura de si misma que ella no le diria lo que ella sentia, al menos abiertamente, sin embargo ella seguia amandolo aun y se lo demostraba de una manera muy particular puesto que no podia darse el lujo de darle el completo control de la situacion, sabiendo que su reencarnacion tambien estaba enamorada de el, y que el sentia algo indefinido por ella; Kikyou poco a poco comenzo a tomarle cierto rencor a Kagome, ella habia interferido en su relacion con el, no era justo aunque en realidad jamas lo fue...pero luego de 50 años ella volvio a la vida y finalmente se habia enterado de la verdad, finalmente podria amar y ser correspondida, sino fuera por ella, por Kagome. De repente de entre los arboles, frente a ellas, salia un agotado y lastimado Yaken cargando consigo muchas frutas, precipitadamente Lin salio a su encuentro y le ayudo a cargarlas y las llevo hasta donde se encontraba Kikyou, Yaken sin poder mas, se dejo caer cerca de ellas, Lin se acerco hacia el y noto que estaba muy herido, usando sus magras fuerzas, el pequeño demonio consiguio hablar

-e...esos campesinos...son muy...rudos...

Sin previo aviso Kikyou se acerco hacia el, con un semblante piadoso ella saco unas vendas y hierbas medicinales que guardaba dentro de su atuendo, las cuales utilizo para curar sus heridas y vendarlas, hasta tanto Yaken se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño, producto de su agotamiento; Lin a todo esto observaba inocentemente, tal vez le serviria en el futuro, una vez que hubo terminado su trabajo la sacerdotiza dejo el pequeño cuerpo del demonio tendido sobre el pastizal, Lin tomo una sandia y comenzo a devorarla avidamente, Kikyou un tanto sorprendida la observaba y se reia suavemente, Lin la miro con extrañeza, tomo una manzana y se la ofrecio inocentemente

-no...gracias...yo...no tengo hambre ahora

-vamos, come... por favor -ojos suplicantes-

Gentilmente Kikyou tomo la manzana, no sin antes observarla detenidamente, luego le dio un suave mordisco y saboreando exquisitamente su gusto comenzo a comerla gustosamente; aun faltaba una hora para que amaneciera, la noche hubiera seguido tranquila, sino fuera porque de entre los arboles salio una figura un tanto sombria, Lin solo quedo sorprendida, en tanto Kikyou habia tomado su arco y le apuntaba, sin embargo cuando identificaron a aquella figura, Lin inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue corriendo hacia ella, era Kohaku quien se encontraba herido, rengueando y sangrando Kohaku pudo reconocer a la pequeña y acepto amablemente su ayuda, en tanto Kikyou con una mirada demasiado fria no dejaba de apuntarle, puesto que ella cuando habia sido capturada, lo habia visto, y habia notado rapidamente que el era uno de los sirvientes predilectos de Naraku, sin embargo Kohaku al ver a la sacerdotiza que le pedia explicaciones, le dijo toda la situacion, Kikyou entro en razon rapidamente y creyo sus palabras, puesto que veia la sinceridad en sus ojos, Lin al escuchar sus palabras comenzo a ponerse nerviosa, ademas tambien sabia el hecho de que si su señor lo encontraba, lo asesinaria sin ningun tipo de explicacion, por eso era mejor que se fuera lo mas rapidamente posible. Kikyou nuevamente utilizo lo que restaba de sus hierbas y vendas para curar a Kohaku, cuando hubo terminado los tres pudieron escuchar que todo ruido proveniente del bosque que se encontraba frente a ellas habia cesado, Kohaku tomando su cadena con una mano y preparando su espada con la otra solo atino a decir

-veo que todavia me esta siguiendo...

-puedo sentirlo... se acerca rapidamente -Kikyou tomando cautelosamente y silenciosamente su arco y flechas-

-POR DETRAS!

Rapidamente Kohaku tomo a Lin del brazo y la aparto del arbol en que se encontraba, Kikyou por su parte tambien se habia apartado del lugar rapidamente; el arbol que se encontraba detras de ellos y donde estuvo recostada Kikyou se partio estruendosamente en dos, y por detras de lo que quedaba de dicho arbol se aproximaba lentamente una figura quien al acercarse pudieron notar que era muy grande, media dos veces la altura de la sacerdotiza, en cuanto estuvo frente a nosotros pudieron verlo claramente, su piel era muy palida, tenia una amplia barba que cubria su rostro, sin embargo era calvo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por una armadura metalica al igual que sus brazos y piernas, a escepcion de su cabeza, por detras suyos sobresalian las sombras de hachas de tamaño medio, y en ambas manos llevaba hachas, su mirada era un tanto estupida, sonriendo mostraba su demacrada dentadura, luego con una voz demasiado ronca solo atino a decir

-gracias por guiarme hasta aqui pequeño bastardo, en compensacion al igual que tus amiguitas les dare una muerte rapida

Rapidamente levanto su mano y lanzo su hacha hacia Lin, Kohaku usando el peso de su cuerpo logro empujarla y salvarla de esa manera, no sin salir lastimado, Kikyou sin titubeos lanzo una flecha hacia aquel sujeto, sin embargo y a pesar del inmenso poder de aquella flecha, aquel individuo logro detenerla con su hacha que tenia en su otra mano partiendola en dos, sin perder tiempo, el enorme individuo lanzo esa hacha directo hacia Kikyou, la sacerdotiza al intentar evadirla tropezo con el dormido cuerpo de Yaken y cayo al suelo, cuando parecia que estaba perdida, aparecio rapidamente la figura de Sesshoumaru, quien se interpuso entre el hacha y Kikyou, los ojos de Lin al verlo se iluminaron al verlo quien comenzo a gritar de felicidad, Sesshoumaru miro de reojo friamente a la caida sacerdotiza

-idiota...

-eres puntual despues de todo...-Kikyou sonreia sutilmente-

Sesshoumaru desenvaino su espada rapidamente desarmando cada hacha lanzada hacia el por aquel extraño sujeto, el cual habia dejado de sonreir, para adquirir un semblante un tanto perturbado, en ese momento unas cadenas aparecieron por detras del enorme tipo, apresando al gran demonio, detras de aquel tipo aparecio otro que llevaba una cadena y una estrella filosa en la punta de esta

-eres demasiado lento y confiado Kato...por desgracia ello sera tu perdicion...

-DEJA DE HABLAR ZANN Y ELIMINALO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS PARA QUE PODAMOS ENCARGARNOS DE ESA MUJER Y ESA NIÑA

Pero para sorpresa de ellos dos, esas cadenas no pudieron apresar a Sesshoumaru, quien facilmente logro romperlas, y con una mirada bastante irritada los sentencio

-si que son detestables...malditos insectos...

Rapidamente salto hacia ellos con su espada directo para eliminarlos pero en ese momento una nube de humo logro cubrirlos y en cuanto se hubo disipado ellos habian desaparecido, sin embargo se pudo escuchar la voz de Zann a lo lejos

-es usted demasiado fuerte para nosotros señor Sesshoumaru, no se preocupe la proxima vez tendra a un rival digno de usted, hasta entonces...

Dandole la espalda a Kikyou, Sesshoumaru volvio a guardar su espada, luego se volteo para mirar a la sacerdotiza que se habia ya puesto de pie, sus ojos dorados no hacian mas que mirarla e interrogarla severamente, Kikyou cerro sus ojos y le respondio friamente

-aquel joven acaba de decirnos que Naraku ha sido derrotado, que en el oeste, frente a las costas hay un nuevo enemigo, si te diriges hacia alli cuida mas a tus compañeros

-ese chico...¿acaso salvo a Lin?...

-asi es...

Sin decir mas, se marcho dirigiendose hacia el oeste, Lin quien estaba tratando de reanimar a un Kohaku caido, vio que su señor se marchaba, Kikyou se acerco a ella y le prometio que ella lo cuidaria, que no se preocupara, la pequeña le sonrio amablemente, le dio las gracias, desperto a Yaken, quien aun seguia durmiendo, y juntos siguieron a Sesshoumaru, a lo lejos se veia a una Lin alegre extendiendole la mano saludandola felizmente, cuando se perdieron en el horizonte, Kikyou dio vuelta el caido cuerpo del joven cazador

-ya se han ido...

-gracias por no decir nada...no tenia el valor de mirarlo a los ojos luego de intentar asesinar a su compañera...

-no te preocupes, pero de ahora en mas ten mas cuidado...

-si...gracias...ire a avisarle a mi hermana

La superficial herida no afectaba en nada a Kohaku, puesto que lo unico que mas queria en ese momento era encontrarse con su hermana, rapidamente se puso de pie y siguio corriendo en direccion hacia el este. Kikyou lo observo hasta que desaparecio en el horizonte; poco a poco el sol iba saliendo y la joven sacerdotiza sin perder mucho tiempo se apresto a caminar en direccion norte, hacia la zona montañosa, sin embargo no se percataba del peligro que le esperaba mas adelante ni de la sombra que la seguia de lejos.

En tanto, durante dos dias Sesshoumaru y sus acompañantes caminaron en direccion al oeste, pero a diferencia de el, el cansancio lentamente iba drenando las energias de sus acompañantes, en especial Lin quien cada vez caminaba mas lentamente, Sesshoumaru se percato de ello, asi que se detuvo y le ordeno severa y sutilmente a Yaken que cuidara de Lin mientras el no se encontraba, la pequeña totalmente agotada se tendio sobre el verde suelo, cerro los ojos y comenzo a pensar en aquella sacerdotiza, en el poco tiempo que compatieron juntas ella fue lo mas cercano a una amiga y...casi a una madre, ella anhelaba dentro suyo volver a verla, y estaba segura de que seria asi, sin mas comenzo a correr en busca de flores, su idea era buscar la flor mas hermosa para darsela como regalo. En tanto Sesshoumaru tambien comenzo a pensar en aquella mujer, ahora entendia por que su estupido hermano se comportaba tan debil ante ella, sin embargo a pesar de que a el no le llamaba la atencion en absoluto, pudo percibir en ella un gigantesco poder interior, pero no solo en ella sino tambien en la pequeña Lin, ¿acaso los humanos eran tan debiles como el creia, ¿valdria usar su poder para protegerlos tal y como hizo y sigue haciendo su hermano, una y otra vez esas preguntas rondaban su mente y no lo dejaban en paz, sin embargo el era demasiado orgulloso y seria demasiado dudoso que el hiciese tal cosa, pero luego comenzo a pensar en su padre, su padre si lo hizo.

Cansado de meditar, volvio hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, al llegar al lugar, ya la noche habia caido, tanto Yaken como Lin se encontraban dormidos

-Yaken...es hora de irnos...

-hmmm? -restregandose los ojos- AH! a-amo Sesshoumaru...disculpe, si...ya iremos..., despierta Lin, es hora de seguir...

-mmmm...quiero dormir un rato mas...

Yaken hizo todo lo posible para despertarla, pero ella no se movia, Sesshoumaru al percatarse del cansancio de la pequeña, solo atino a mirar a Yaken friamente, luego sin decir siquiera una sola palabra, tomo a Lin en sus brazos, y de la nada, una pequeña nube aparecio bajo sus pies haciendolo levitar, Yaken antes de quedarse fuera se aferro a la pierna de su señor; durante toda la noche siguieron su trayecto hacia el oeste mientras atravesaban largos kilmetros de campos, en un momento Sesshoumaru capto a lo lejos el olor de su hermano, volteo la mirada y lo vio recostado sobre una roca, en un peñasco a lo lejos, ¿que estaria haciendo, bueno tampoco era momento de averiguarlo, ademas en el fondo intuia que muy pronto volveria a verlo. Mientras cruzaban el campo a la luz de la luna, Lin abruptamente se habia despertado, habia tenido una pesadilla, sin embargo sus ojos se toparon con los de Sesshoumaru, los cuales la miraban fijamente, los tiernos e inocentes ojos de Lin se llenaron de lagrimas

-a-algo...le paso a esa sacerdotiza...

Sin inmutarse, Sesshoumaru levanto nuevamente su mirada y siguio su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Lin aun perturbada por el silencio de su señor, tomo la flor que habia recogido para darsela, la cual era una flor de loto con petalos violetas, trato de estrecharla contra su pecho sin embargo debido al nerviosismo cayo imprudentemente al lejano suelo, al observar ello, solo se limito a aferrarse mas al pecho de Sesshoumaru, el cual le servia de consuelo en ese momento...

CONTINUARA...


	4. PREDICAMENTO

Predicamento:

Totalmente paralizados por lo que acabamos de oir, solo pudimos observar a la anciana contar su historia con cierta frialdad y tristeza...

-los 7 sabios de Dios...una antigua leyenda cuenta que en el comienzo del mundo las fuerzas de la oscuridad y de la luz estaban en constante lucha, la batalla se habia prolongado durante incontables milenios, hasta que 7 angeles bendecidos por el sagrado poder de la luz pusieron fin a dicha batalla luego de incontable sufrimiento, erradicando todo rastro de oscuridad de la faz de la tierra, sin embargo el ultimo demonio que aun permanecia en pie, antes de ser eliminado los maldijo derramando una gota de sangre en cada uno de los cuerpos de ellos, contaminados por la sangre demoniaca fueron rechazados por la luz, y habiendo sido bendecidos por ella, fueron negados por los demonios en el infierno...durante siglos anduvieron entre los hombres, ocultandose de estos a su vez. Sin embargo, los demonios volvieron a irrumpir en el mundo mortal y dichos angeles volvieron a combatir, pero ya sin ayuda de las fuerzas de la luz las cuales los abandonaron a su suerte; sin ayuda dichos angeles fueron derrotados bajo la burla de los demonios, pero esta vez el ultimo de ellos antes de ser eliminado maldijo a todos los demonios, con la promesa de que alguna vez volverian para purificar el mundo como antes lo habia sido, el nombre de aquel que habia pronunciado esas palabras era...Kael...; desde entonces el mundo ha transcurrido tal cual como lo conocemos, hombres, espiritus y demonios conviviendo en el mismo mundo. Por lo que puedo ver, la gran y poderosa energia demoniaca de Naraku debio haber revivido sus atormentados espiritus los cuales reencarnaron, y seguramente estan intentando cumplir esa promesa, erradicando todos los demonios...

-pero...¿los demonios se encuentran dispersos por todo el mundo no? –intervino Miroku- seria imposible que los eliminen uno por uno, renacerian mas de los que matarian...

-es cierto...sin embargo no sabemos cuales son sus actuales intenciones, tal vez intenten cumplir la promesa, tal vez quieran algo mas...no lo sabemos, lo unico que si se al menos es que se dice que cuando ellos vuelvan a la vida, el fin de todo lo que conocemos llegara irremediablemente para todas las creaturas...

Ante tales palabras, lo unico que pudimos hacer fue observar a la anciana sacerdotiza cerrar sus ojos y resignarse. Sango habia reaccionado de manera negativa, tanto sus ojos como su rostro ahora reflejaban tristeza y solo se limitaba a aferrarse aun mas a su querido hermano, en tanto Kagome solo observaba de manera decaida la fogata a la cual todos rodeabamos, de pronto ella salio de la cabaña sin decir nada, obviamente no se encontraba bien luego de haber escuchado ello, sencillamente no podiamos creer que hubiera alguien mucho mas poderoso que naraku, y aun peor que lo venciera sin dificultad alguna. Sin decir nada resolvi tambien seguirla, sin embargo antes de salir, la anciana se dirigio a mi con una mirada totalmente severa

-Inuyasha...cuida tus palabras...

Sin responder sali de la cabaña, sentada en el pastizal cerca del lugar estaba Kagome sentada mirando hacia el cielo, lentamente me aproxime hacia ella, en cuanto estuve cerca me sente comodamente a su lado

-dime Inuyasha...¿en verdad crees que Naraku haya sido realmente vencido?

-tal vez...aunque es dificil saberse, ese maldito siempre ha tenido un as bajo la manga...

-ya veo... –volteando hacia mi con una mirada un tanto perturbada- sere honesta contigo y quiero que tu tambien lo seas...¿acaso sigues enamorado de Kikyou?

La crudeza de la pregunta de Kagome me habia dejado totalmente helado, desvie mis ojos hacia un costado y solo atine a responder de manera resignada

-si...pe-...

-entiendo...

De manera abrupta y sin decir palabra alguna, solo se levanto y camino en direccion a la cabaña, obviamente mis palabras solo lograron perturbarla mucho mas de lo que ya se encontraba, no me atrevi a detenerla ni mucho menos a volver hacia adentro, no queria enfrentar las miradas acusadoras de los demas, asi que decidi recostarme en el pastizal. Mientras mis ojos se perdian en la inmensidad de la noche, no dejaba de pensar en Kagome... admito que fui un idiota, jugue con sus sentimientos inconcientemente, a pesar de saber que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mi, jamas respete sus sentimientos, finalmente ahora comprendo ese viejo refran...

-"uno siempre valora mas las cosas cuando las pierde"

Que ironia, Kagome siempre estuvo conmigo sin embargo ahora la siento tan distante, me parece inalcanzable. Al mismo tiempo y sin darme cuenta comence a pensar en Kikyou, aquel beso...aquel abrazo...Kikyou...tan orgullosa, en el fondo aun se que ella me ama, pero...

Sin embargo deje de pensar luego de un rato y solo me dormi, en mis sueños solo las veia a ambas, dandose la espalda mutuamente, las veia de perfil, luego detras de ellas aparecio una extraña figura que portaba en sus manos una extraña espada, era corta, pero con una curva muy pronunciada y una hoja extremadamente gruesa, Kagome y Kikyou permanecian con los ojos cerrados mientras esa extraña figura rozaba el filo de su espada por los cuellos de ambas; sabia que algo no andaba bien, es por eso que trate de correr hacia ellas, pero antes que pudiera siquiera tocarlas, dicha espada atraveso sus delicados cuellos como si fuera papel mientras se mofaba de mi...

-"Eres un inutil, tu, hibrido...pero no te preocupes, esto es tan solo un sueño...un sueño...premonitorio...por cierto sera mejor que vayas a ver si tus amigos siguen aun con vida..."

-QUE HAS DICHO??? MUESTRA LA CARA IMBECIL!!!

-"No te preocupes, ya nos veremos las caras a su debido tiempo, hasta entonces..."

Sin mas, y rodeado de completa oscuridad, se sintio el sonido de un chasquido de dedos, al oirlo abri repentinamente los ojos, empapado completamente en sudor aun no podia entender del todo que habia ocurrido...sin embargo en el ambiente habia algo que me llamaba poderosamente la atencion...era el olor de la sangre, mire en direccion a la cabaña y note que las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, dirigi mi mirada hacia la entrada y para mi sorpresa note el cuerpo de Sango que se encontraba alli, sin perder ni un segundo, me acerque hacia el lugar, cuando llegue intente reanimar a Sango, pero ella estaba totalmente inconciente al igual que con muchas heridas, mientras que su espada y su boomerang se encontraban partidos. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba lastimado y con cortes muy profundos, de los cuales la sangre salia repetidamente, entre para pedir ayuda pero mi estremecimiento fue aun mayor, tanto Kohaku como Miroku y Kirara se encontraban muy seriamente heridos, el baston del monje estaba partido en dos y su tunica estaba casi deshecha de los cortes al igual que teñida de rojo con su sangre que no paraba de fluir hacia afuera, Kohaku y Kirara tenian cortes muy profundos en su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo; desesperado corri hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Kikyou,

-Kikyou...no...por favor...tu no...

Al llegar note que tanto Kaede como Shippo y Kikyou se encontraban inconcientes en el piso, pero no presentaban heridas algunas, mas alla de unos moretones; al ver que Kikyou estaba fuera de peligro, note que faltaba Kagome, nuevamente entre en estado de panico, sali de la cabaña y busque por toda la aldea tratando de percibir su olor, pero no pude hallar nada; mire hacia el cielo nocturno y vi que un cuervo sobrevolaba la aldea en circulos, de repente dejo caer algo y se alejo volando en direccion oeste, tome dicho objeto, el cual era una hoja que llevaba escrito:

-"PRONTO EL MUNDO SERA PURIFICADO GRACIAS AL SACRIFICIO DE LAS ALMAS PURAS DE TODOS AQUELLOS SERES INOCENTES Y HONESTOS"

De repente, una moribunda Sango intento ponerse en pie, fue ahi cuando tome conciencia de que la prioridad era salvarlos ya que estaban demasiado heridos.

Al llegar la mañana, gracias a las hierbas de la anciana Kaede y de Kikyou, ya todos se encontraban fuera de peligro, mientras todos descansaban, sali fuera de la cabaña, los rayos de sol iluminaron mi palido rostro, no habia dormido en toda la noche, debido a la urgencia de atender a los heridos; en ese momento siento una mano en mi hombro, al darme vuelta noto que se trataba de Sango, quien se encontraba cubierta de vendas debido a las heridas

-deberias estar descansando Sango... no es bueno para tu cuerpo el que andes por ahi medio moribunda...

-deja de decir boberias...mi cuerpo podra estar lastimado, pero mi espiritu aun sigue intacto...

-eres muy fuerte y perseverante, admiro eso...bien...como tu quieras...por que mejor no me cuentas que sucedio exactamente durante la noche?

-de acuerdo...

**FLASHBACK**

Sango:

-su excelencia...usted cree que Naraku haya sido realmente vencido?

Miroku:

-no lo se...tratandose de el, no hay forma de estar seguro...

Kohaku:

-tiene razon...aun sigo... con el temor de que el vuelva a controlarme como lo hizo antes...

Sango:

-no te preocupes Kohaku, eso no pasara de nuevo, si ese maldito llegara a volver, nosotros nos encargaremos de aniquilarlo --abrazandolo—

Sin previo aviso, una cabizbaja Kagome entra en la cabaña, y sin decir palabra, se sienta al lado de Sango, durante un largo rato, todos permanecieron callados, sin embargo en el momento en que Sango estaba a punto de romper el silencio un fuerte estruendo los sacudio a todos

Sango:

-ire a ver que sucede...

Miroku:

-ten mucho cuidado Sango, percibo algo extraño en el ambiente... –preparando su baculo—

De repente, en el preciso momento en que la joven cazadora se aproxima a la entrada de la cabaña con cautela, lo que parece ser un golpe muy fuerte la empuja y la hace impactar contra una de las paredes del interior del lugar, Sango queda suspendida en el piso cubierta de sangre y con un profundo corte en el torso, de pronto una figura vestida con una tunica o capa que le cubria hasta el rostro ingresa por lo que quedaba de la puerta

Miroku:

-SANGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Kohaku:

-HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dicha figura levanta su mano, la cual estaba cubierta por vendajes de color negro, y estirando su dedo indice, señala a Kagome

-Ven con nosotros...joven sacerdotiza...

Miroku:

-SHIPPO, ANCIANA KAEDE, LLEVENSE A KAGOME, SEA LO QUE SEA LA BUSCA A ELLA

Shippo:

-enterado!!!!!

Sin decir mas, ambos se llevan a Kagome hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Kikyou, en tanto que sin previo aviso Kohaku y Kirara se lanzan hacia el ataque, sin embargo, aquella extraña figura saca repentinamente de su atuendo una extraña espada, muy curva y gruesa con la cual rapidamente rechaza el ataque de ambos

Kohaku:

-EXCELENCIA, AYUDE A MI HERMANA!!!!!!!!!

Sin perder ni un instante, Miroku habia ido a auxiliar a Sango, suavemente la abrazo y apoyaba el rostro de ella contra su pecho

-SANGO! SANGO! REACCIONA POR FAVOR!!!!

-ex...excelencia...

-SANGO RESISTE POR FAVOR!! IREMOS POR AYUDA...ESE INUYASHA DONDE ESTARA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!!!

Las imprudentes lagrimas del monje debido a su desesperacion, habian conmovido a Sango interiormente...sin embargo...ella al volver a tomar conciencia...pudo ver por desgracia, como su querido hermano y su mononoke habian sido heridos de gravedad, siendo arrojados contra una pared, esto estremecio a la joven cazadora, quien solo pudo gritar sus nombres...cosa que llamo la atencion del intruso quien volteo hacia donde estaban ellos, Miroku se aparto hacia un costado de ella, y se preparo a atacar, sin embargo y para sorpresa del monje, el enemigo alzo su espada no en contra de el, sino en contra de la cazadora, con un temerario gesto, Miroku alzo su baculo para repeler el ataque, sin embargo, la estocada fue demasiado poderosa y dividio el baculo, hiriendo de gravedad al monje, el cual cayo de rodillas ante la atonita mirada de Sango, luego de eso, aquel extraño sujeto volvio a asestarle otro golpe con su espada haciendolo a un lado e impactandolo contra una pared. Sango solo podia observar como el joven monje se habia sacrificado para protegerla, aun arriesgando su propia vida; al ver dicha escena todo su ser se estremecio, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y su cuerpo inconcientemente se puso de pie, a pesar de las heridas, se movio velozmente hacia donde se encontraban su boomerang y su espada, sin embargo al momento de tomar su boomerang, aquel sujeto intento asestarle una estocada, sin embargo ella se defendio con su arma, la cual fue partida en dos, sin perder tiempo Sango desenvaino su espada e intento atacarlo, pero facilmente fueron rechazados sus ataques, debido a sus movimientos lentos, los cuales se debian en mayor parte a las heridas que ella tenia. De pronto aquel sujeto, rapidamente extendio su mano y tomo la espada de Sango por el filo, y apretandola fuertemente la partio en dos sin hacerse daño alguno; la joven cazadora quedo totalmente atonita y no se percato del siguiente ataque del enemigo, el cual fue tomarla por el cuello y levantarla

-si son debiles...moriran...pero dudo mucho que sea asi, al menos el dia hoy...dale este mensaje a aquel hibrido cuando regrese: muy pronto llegara el dia de la purificacion y cuando eso suceda, todas las formas de vida contaminadas de este planeta desapareceran, y eso por supuesto los incluye, por cierto te dejare un pequeño para que me recuerdes

Con una gran velocidad extiende su espada y le provoca un profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo, luego de eso la arroja cerca de la entrada. Luego eso, dirigie sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Kikyou y el resto, al entrar en el recinto una flecha con energias misticas roza su cuerpo razgandole parte de su atuendo. Luego de eso se percata que tanto Shippo como la anciana Kaede estan dispuestos a defender a Kagome, sin embargo los trucos del zorrito y las flechas de la vieja sacerdotiza no surten efecto alguno sobre aquel individuo, el cual facilmente se deshace de ellos dos sin utilizar su arma siquiera, en tanto Kagome habia tomado un arco y tres flechas, y se aprestaba a lanzarlas con toda su energia cuando una silenciosa Kikyou apoya su mano en su hombro

-ha pasado mucho tiempo...no es asi... Zander?...

-es cierto...Kikyou...y aun sigues tan bella como siempre...

-dime...acaso planeas llevarte a esta chica?...

-bueno...ahora no tendria caso mentirte...si...planeo hacerlo y lo hare...

Kagome:

-Kikyou...acaso lo conoces?...

Kikyou:

-digamos... –susurandole en el oido a Kagome-- en cuanto de la señal dispara...

Obviamente a Kagome no lo gustaba recibir ordenes y muchos menos de alguien como Kikyou, pero al parecer ella sabia con quien estaban tratando, asi que en su interior y muy en contra de su voluntad decidio hacerle caso, Kikyou se puso delante de Kagome

-dime Zander... como fue que tu y tus locos amigos despertaron?

-las energias putrefactas de ese insignificante de Naraku intentaron corrompernos, pero para su desgracia, rechazamos su poder y en consecuencia eso le trajo la muerte... Bueno basta de charla, apartate ahora mismo y entregame a la chica

-como tu quieras... –apartandose-- AHORA!

En ese preciso momento en que Kikyou se aparto, Kagome rapidamente disparo sus flechas, pero el sujeto rapidamente puso su espada para defenderse, sin embargo y para una enorme sorpresa de el, las energias purificadoras de las flechas rompieron el filo de su espada

-QUEE??!! MI ALFANJE!! COMO ES POSIBLE! NO PUEDE SER!!!! A MENOS... QUE...ELLA SEA...

Kikyou:

-tienes toda la razon...su sangre al igual que la mia...desciende de la gran Ishtar...

-HAH! SIEMPRE SUPUSE QUE TU ERAS LA ULTIMA VEO QUE ESTO SE PONDRA INTERESANTE DESPUES DE TODO...bien, basta de juegos...has roto mi espada y "en pago" me llevare a la chica

En ese momento Zander levanto su mano y al hacerlo hizo entrar en trance a ambas sacerdotizas, ambas comenzaron a levitar, sin embargo aparto a Kikyou hacia un costado y tomo en brazos el inconciente cuerpo de Kagome, sin mas salio de la cabaña, pero en ese momento una moribunda Sango habia escuchado todo antes de caer inconciente...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Al terminar de oir el relato de Sango no podia hacer mas que apretar mis puños duramente. Kagome habia sido raptada y todo por mi culpa.

-Inuyasha...no te culpes...al parecer caiste bajo el hechizo de Zander...tal vez por eso has quedado inconciente

-no Sango...si hubiera estado con ustedes apoyandolos...la historia en estos momentos habria de ser distinta...juntos lo hubieramos derrotado

En ese preciso instante se me cruza por la cabeza la imagen de la Perla de Shikon, si ellos la hubieran tomado el asunto deberia de ser mas catastrofico aun, pero Sango gentilmente me reconforta diciendome que Kikyou poseia la perla en ese momento y que no la habia soltado para nada. De repente senti un olor extraño, me puse en guardia...pero rapidamente pude identificar quien era y solo atine a suspirar de mal humor, era lo unico que faltaba, ese estupido lobo rabioso. En ese momento y del Este se aproximaba un torbellino a toda velocidad, y sin previo aviso se dirige hacia mi, al disiparse la polvareda se planta frente a mi

-KOGA!, maldito! vienes a molestarnos como siempre verdad?

-calla maldito hibrido!, mientras me dirigia hacia aqui un extraño sujeto vestido de negro que flotaba en el aire, tenia a mi querida Kagome en sus brazos, QUIERES DECIRME QUE RAYOS PASO???? ES ASI COMO LA CUIDAS????

Solo atine a callarme, pues tenia algo de razon en sus palabras, ultimamente habia descuidado mucho a Kagome

Sango:

-ya basta Kouga! todos aqui lamentamos que esto haya ocurrido, pero ya nada se puede hacer...solo intentar investigar hacia donde la llevaron

Inuyasha:

-antes de entrar a la cabaña un cuervo dejo caer una extraña nota y volo en direccion al oeste

Kouga:

-mis compañeros y yo tambien nos aprestabamos a dirigirnos hacia el oeste, ya que un extraño sujeto ataco el grupo de Ayame, buscando al sabio de su grupo, en cuanto lo hallo se lo llevo, ella ya se ha puesto en marcha, ha ido por otro camino intentando buscar la ayuda de los demas clanes

Sango:

-al parecer todos se dirigen hacia el Oeste...

Inuyasha:

-es cierto...anoche vi a Sesshoumaru tambien dirigirse hacia alla tambien

En ese momento Kikyou salio de la cabaña

Kikyou:

-es cierto...todas las creaturas sobrenaturales se estan dirigiendo hacia las costas del oeste, pues es alli donde yace aun imponentemente la Torre Olvidada, y saben tan bien como nosotros que si no detenemos a los 7 Sabios de Dios no habra futuro para nadie...

Aunque no sabiamos si tenia razon o no todos callamos...

Kouga:

-bien...ire con ustedes... –guiñandome un ojo-- quiero ver cuando el hermoso rostro de Kagome cuando sepa que fui yo el que la salvo,

Ese estupido comentario hizo que mi rostro se llenara de venas...

Sango:

-mi hno y yo volveremos a nuestra aldea a reparar nuestras armas...

Miroku:

-los acompañare Sango...ademas su aldea queda cerca del templo donde se encuentra mi mentor

Sin que nos dieramos cuenta, Miroku habia salido de la cabaña junto con Kirara en brazos que se encontraba acurrucada comodamente

Sango:

-pero...su excelencia...usted...

Miroku:

-no te preocupes Sango...ya me encuentro mucho mejor...ademas necesito verlo...

Kikyou:

-nosotros iremos hacia el oeste directamente, nos encontraremos alli en dos dias...ademas...no...no importa...bueno sera mejor que dejen a ese zorro al cuidado de mi hna...ya que dudo mucho que vuelvan a atacar la aldea...ademas...para serles franca -- mirando a todos de manera muy seria—es muy dudoso que todos regresemos vivos...ya que no nos enfrentaremos a un enemigo comun, ya vieron de lo que son capaces...

Sin decir mas, Kikyou comenzo a caminar hacia el oeste, Kouga hizo lo mismo y comenzo a seguirla, sin decir nada y con los restos de las armas, salieron Kohaku y Shippo

Kohaku:

-hermana, mientras mas pronto partamos, mas rapido podremos llegar a nuestra aldea

Sango:

-tienes razon Kohaku --tomando sus armas y dandole los pedazos del baculo al monje-- sera mejor que tambien partamos nosotros

Shippo:

-SANGOOOO --sollozando—dejame ir.. PORFAVOR!

Sango:

-no Shippo, sera mejor que te quedes aqui con la anciana Kaede y protejas la aldea en caso de que algo suceda

Shippo:

-PE-PE-PERO...

Miroku:

-sin peros Shippo, obedece a la señorita Sango

Shippo:

-sniff esta bien...

Inuyasha:

-tengan cuidado...aun no han recuperado del todo sus fuerzas...

Miroku:

-tu tambien Inuyasha...nos veremos en la Torre Olvidada dentro de dos dias...ten mucho cuidado...

Inuyasha:

-ustedes tambien...

Sin mas, corro en direccion hacia la que Kikyou y Kouga se marcharon, en tanto que Miroku, Sango y Kohaku partieron en direccion sur, hacia la aldea de los cazadores, mientras tanto desde la entrada de la cabaña, Shippo nos despedia a todos con lagrimas en los ojos, de pronto la vieja sacerdotiza sale tambien para observarnos, pero con una mirada muy seria y una voz quebrada dice

-tengo un muy mal presentimiento...hay dos de ellos a los que no volveremos a ver...

Shippo solo atino a mirarla incredulamente...y un tanto perturbado solo se limito a grabar la imagen de todos en su mente...

CONTINUARA...

**Nota del escritor: bueno finalmente luego de tantos meses de dejarla cortada puedo seguir escribiendola, le agradezco infinitamente a Ani-sama, por leerlo y animarme a seguirla n.n (a pesar de que te olvides de firmar mala TT) y a Ayame Fire por leerla tambien y darme ideas y animos para seguirla n.n, bueno solo eso, creo que de mas esta decir que finalmente ahora con la separacion del grupo ahondare un poco mas en las relaciones amorosas entre los personajes, bueno solo eso y adios pronto subire el que sigue n.n**


End file.
